


Baby you're gonna lose, your own game

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: 17/26 years, Consent though so chill Tumblr, F/M, Scratching, Sexual Tension, death mention, drunk, slight gore, yeah wow 9 years difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7182932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oskar, a 26 year old male from South Korea. Usually found in bars by night, hooking up with some girl. As of later, the world never hears from her again. Or?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby you're gonna lose, your own game

His auburn eyes were scanning the pub. You could see everyones personalities by the clothes they wore, yet people kept telling him never to judge a book by its cover. If he can't judge it by the cover and the short summary in the back, then how is he supposed to like the book? If a person doesn't cast his interest, he'll just ignore them. Simple as that.

However there was this particular girl who stood out to him. She had a hockey mask covering her face, yet she wore a simple t-shirt, shorts and sneakers. She seemed like an average tomboy girl... Well the mask stood out but hey, she could have her reasons. He hasn't decided on a target yet, but he'll make sure to keep his eyes open and ears perked around that girl... She just... Stood there... Looking around calmly, as if she could ignore the whole world and just focus on the things she wanted to focus on. It did catch his attention and he decided to invite her over for a drink and a small chat, to see where it lead to.

As the tall, slim, korean male made his way through the tables and into the arcade where she stood, he smirked. He knew something was up with this girl and it's been forever since he actually had done it instead of killing his victims right off... Maybe he should treat himself more often. 

He leaned against the wall next to the shorter female. He did seem to catch her attention but she didn't talk. She glared at him. Not with an angry or 'fuck off i'm not interested' look. More like a... confused one. Maybe she was that quiet and unoticable girl. His eyes trailed down and met hers. They were a tropical blue, which didn't match her dark brown hair and skin. However to him, they were outstanding and beautiful- I mean- He shook his head and sipped his beer. "What's the point going to a pub if you're only going to be in the corner and do nothing?" He asked. He bet that if he could see her face properly she'd be giving him a mocking smile. "...I don't know...." She said, almost too quiet for him to hear. Aha, a shy one. 

"Well do you mind if i treat you on a drink?" He asked after a moment of awkward silence. She shook her head, "I'd like to have a drink, yes." He gave her a reassuring smile that he was indeed going to pay for her drink. "A-ah, I'd like a Mad Jack." She said and looked down on the ground. "Eh, not a bad choice. I'd have one too but I've got a bad sweet tooth." She huffed a little, almost sounding like a laugh. "Alright well, you stay here and I'll go order." She kinda looked thankfully at him, as he walked back to the counter where the bartender stood. The lights of different alcohols shining behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> hey ho boi this will be multi chapters because i am tired as fuck rn


End file.
